


T

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Massacre, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama would do anything at all if it meant his team wouldn't abandon him again, even if that 'anything', meant slaughtering his peers.Tobio was willing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	T

Kageyama was deathly afraid of being alone; the emotion was his biggest fear, especially since his teammates abandoned him during middle school. He just couldn’t handle it, the idea of being stuck away from everyone else, shunned by his peers, and sent far, far away. Just the thought made his stomach lurch and his headache uncomfortably. Kageyama would do anything to make sure nobody left him again, no matter what it was. 

He’d had a lot of people leave him before, starting from his parents when he was just 12, his sister soon after. Then Oikawa and Iwaizumi left him by heading off to high school; his grandad left him in his passing. When Kageyama lost control of his emotions, his volleyball team decided that he wasn’t good enough to stay around either. 

Kageyama didn’t think he could deal with being abandoned once more. 

Which was why, when joining Karasuno, Kageyama had been thinking of a plan from the very beginning of his stay on the team, on how to make them stay. He liked them; he liked them all so much that the new emotion threatened to consume him whole; swallow him up and blanket his body with a feeling of endless joy. Hell, Kageyama even liked Hinata (and the ginger could be a total handful at times.) 

Kageyama would sacrifice himself a hundred times over if it meant his team would never leave him, not like what the others had done to him before. 

Tobio would do _anything._

* * *

Kageyama blinked a little robotically as he stared down at the crimson floor, his dark eyes wide with both accomplishment and regret as he surveyed the carnage laying before him in a far too familiar gym. His chest felt light for the first time in years, and Tobio wondered if he should have just done this from the start? 

His teammate’s bodies were strewn across the floor like ghoulish mannequins, limbs and bones sticking out in various places, bloody entrails smeared together in ghastly, garish piles. Their heads, so familiar, were angled in such a way that had Kageyama sure they weren’t just sleeping for a little while, pale faces holding the expressions they wore during their final moments on the Earth. Kageyama thought it was a beautiful picture. He almost wanted to take out his phone to capture the mesmerizing scene. 

A soft, relieved breath rolled from Tobio’s lips, a blood-soaked hand reaching upwards to push dark hair back from his forehead. His whole body was a once blank canvas now covered in a crimson drip – adding a little more to his body wouldn’t hurt at all. 

“You’re all so precious to me.” He whispered, letting a bloody knife drop from his right hand. The harsh thump it gave as it met its fate against the gym floor almost made Tobio jump, despite everything. 

Hinata’s body was the first one that Kageyama felt drawn to, and he knelt down next to the deathly-pale corpse with a tiny smile. Seeing the fellow first-year so quiet was somewhat unnerving, but knowing that Hinata would never be able to run away to somebody else, made Kageyama instantly feel a thousand times better. 

“I’m so happy that we’re friends,” Kageyama admitted, his voice a little choked up as he brushed at Hinata’s orange curls. Blood was slowly draining from the decoy’s lithe body, pooling and congealing around various stab wounds that decorated Shoyo’s body like baubles to a Christmas tree. The scent of death and metallic blood was wafting around the room in a choking aroma, but Kageyama paid it no mind. 

“I really wish you had screamed more, Hinata. I would have liked to hear your voice before you went.” He sighed, tracing over Hinata’s lifeless gaze with a gentle thumb. A part of him wanted to dig his fingertips in deep, just to see the way that his friend’s eyes would pop and decay underneath his very touch, but he refrained from it. His goal had been to make sure they couldn’t leave him, not completely destroy their bodies. 

Tobio’s gaze drifted from Shoyo’s rotting body and over to Tsukishima. Surprisingly, the tall first year had been the hardest to murder. Kageyama had been expecting Asahi or Daichi to give him the most trouble, but he’d clearly been incredibly wrong. 

_“Why- why are you doing this!?” Tsukishima screamed, his voice hoarse from the desperate shouting he’d been doing as he’d watched his fellow teammates being ruthlessly murdered by whoever the monster was possessing Kageyama’s body._

_Tobio frowned a little, his head tilting, and he wiped away some of the blood that had splattered across his uniform and bare skin. “What do you mean?”_

_The genuine confusion that was in Kageyama’s tone had the tall middle blocker reeling. Did he seriously not understand what was wrong about his actions? Did he not see how he’d murdered the rest of their team and coaches? Hell, Kageyama had even gone after Kiyoko and Yachi (that was an image that Tsukishima never wanted to relive.)_

_“You’ve killed everyone, Kageyama! You’re insane!” Tsukishima spat venomously, stumbling back as he shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and what he had previously seen._

_(The way that Suga and Ennoshita had both screamed and screamed would forever be burned into his memory banks, even throughout death.)_

_Tobio let out a little huff, stepping over Nishinoya’s lifeless, broken body to head closer to Tsukishima. “You’re making this difficult, Tsukki. Can’t you just come over here? Please? I’ll even make it hurt less, just for you!”_

_Tsukishima felt himself shuddering at the once familiar nickname that his best friend had made it a habit to use for him. Hearing it coming from Kageyama’s bloody lips made the blonde’s stomach lurch uncomfortably._

_(“Tsukki! Tsukki, it hurts! It hurts! Make it stop, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi had screamed to him through a mess of tears and blood streaming over his pink lips and down his front. Tsukishima had only been able to watch with a misted gaze as the life and energy drained from his childhood friend’s cold body.)_

_Just a moment of distraction on Tsukishima’s part and Kageyama had managed to grasp the opportunity and throw himself towards the taller blonde. There was a scuffle, a scream, and then nothing._

_Tobio pulled back from where he’d been hovering over Tsukishima, watching as the life finally drained from his wide, watery eyes. A severe gash had been cut deep into the blonde’s throat, slicing through skin, muscle, vocal cords. Severing anything in the blade’s way till the first year was almost completely decapitated._

_Kageyama was more than pleased with his handy work._

__

Kageyama shook the recent memory from his mind with a slight laugh, a manic look spreading across his darkened gaze as he pushed upwards onto his hands and knees and began crawling forwards between bodies. 

The setter finally paused his motions when he was more so towards the center of the massacre, a soft breath leaving him as he finally lay back amongst the bloody messes. A peaceful atmosphere had settled him, and he let his eyes slip shut entirely. 

For the first time in his life, Kageyama was sure that he’d never be left alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
